


Hero Worship

by ria_oaks



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America had been the ultimate martyr, a man who had given his life to protect his country and had since been immortalized in the American psyche.</p>
<p>So the fact that Steve Rogers is not only alive and well, but is currently on his knees giving Peter a wicked smile, is definitely not something that Peter would have ever seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% my friend Margaret's fault, and is also being posted about a year late. Last August maybe a week or two after Guardians came out, I was with a bunch of friends at a birthday party and we are talking about slash when Margaret says to me something to the effect of "Star Lord and Captain America, that would be hot." So I check first on AO3 and there's nothing written yet, which I tell her. She just raises her eyebrow at me pointedly. "Well, get on it then!"
> 
> I started this totally as a joke on my phone while waiting for the bus, intending to send her maybe 3-4 sentences of porn. Then I got home and kept writing. It's not exactly what I would call a plotty fic with lots of character motivation lol, it's still basically just porn. But it ended up with marginally more characterization than I intended it to. I sent it to her and forgot about it, then re-read it a little while back and realized it's actually pretty decent and after some editing I was happy with it and can now let it see the light of day. :)
> 
> There are a grand total of 4 Peter/Steve fics on AO3 now - if I'd actually posted this when I wrote it then it would have been the first one, but oh well!

A lot has changed on Earth since Peter Quill had been whisked away by a spaceship all those years ago. Technology has improved, of course - the Walkman that he still carries with him every day has been obsolete for years. The world is smaller, connected instantly in a way it hadn't been in 1978, though compared to the tech he’s now used to it’s all laughably basic. Still, Earth has come a long way in the past 25 or so years. For one thing, everyone now knows that aliens exist after the Battle of New York. Though he suspects most people would still be pretty shocked to meet, well, any of Peter's new friends.

And Captain America is alive. That was a surprise, he has to admit. He had collected all the cards as a kid, watched all the old reels. He'd had a bit of a crush on the man if he was to be totally honest with himself, though as a child it had been more hero worship than anything. Well really, who wouldn't have a crush on him? Captain America had been the ultimate martyr, a man who had given his life to protect his country and had since been immortalized in the American psyche.

So the fact that Steve Rogers is not only alive and well, but is currently on his knees giving Peter a wicked smile, is definitely not something that Peter would have ever seen coming. He isn't sure what is more of a surprise - that Captain America is alive, or that he apparently likes sucking cock. Quite a lot, judging by the hungry look in his eyes as he unbuckles Peter's belt without breaking eye contact.

When the Guardians had been called back to Earth to deal with the latest alien invasion, they had ended up staying at Avengers Tower for a few weeks to deal with the aftermath and decompress a bit. After the initial 'holy crap you're Captain America and you're alive' shock, Peter had found himself increasingly drawn to Steve Rogers. The man underneath the mask was really just a normal guy, and one who was clearly lonely. He had been torn from his home and woken up in a new world with new rules and new people. That was something that Peter could definitely sympathize with. He was a good guy - maybe a bit too strait laced, but under the surface he actually had a pretty rebellious side and a dry sense of humour.

They'd started spending more time together in the past few weeks, catching up on Earth pop culture from the '80s to present (Tony had a list of movies, TV shows, and music that they had been told to familiarize themselves with. Steve thought that Tony was joking when he warned them there would be a quiz at the end of it, but Peter wasn’t so sure). Each Avenger’s room in the tower was more like its own apartment, and Steve had a massive TV with a couch than Peter could happily live on for the rest of his life. 

All of which has lead to this moment, the culmination of two weeks of pop culture education and building sexual tension. Peter shudders and brushes a hand over Steve's hair, tangling his fingers in the short strands. Not quite gripping, not trying to force Steve anywhere, just resting his hands on Steve's head. Steve pulls Peter's cock out of his boxers and licks a long strip from the base to the tip. Peter tilts his head back and lets his eyes slide shut, just enjoying the sensation of Steve's lips encircling him. It’s been a long time since he's had sex with a man. And, he realizes with a jolt, he has never actually had sex with another human before. Sure a lot of them had looked human, but this was the first time he has slept with a real, normal, human. Well, mostly human, super serum aside.

Steve is surprisingly good, at this, too, and who knew that Captain America would be so talented at sucking cock? He keeps it light at first, one hand slowly pumping Peter as he licks and sucks gently around the head. Peter’s hips jerk forward on their own accord, trying to get more, but Steve just chuckles and keeps brushing his lips teasingly over the tip, occasionally flicking his tongue out for a taste. Peter growls and tightens his grip in Steve’s hair, and after a few minutes Steve finally relents and swallows Peter down as far as he can. Peter groans and forces himself to hold still and not thrust forward into that wet heat and probing tongue. Steve has just the right amount of suction, just the right pressure and speed, and it doesn’t take long before Peter is on the edge. Except he wants something else, something he has dreamed of since the day he had woken up as a teenager and realized that his childhood crush on Captain America had gone from being a young boy’s hero worship to something very different.

“Wait,” he gasps out and, with some reluctance, pushes Steve away. Steve leans back and looks up at him, and god but he looks debauched. His lips are wet and swollen, and he looks like he wants nothing more than to get his mouth back around Peter’s cock. Peter reaches out without thinking and swipes a thumb at the corner of Steve’s mouth, then shivers when Steve turns his head slightly and captures it in his teeth. And that really shouldn’t feel almost as good as a blow job, but god help him if Steve keeps nibbling at his thumb like that then he is going to come anyway.

“I want you to fuck me.” He says it quickly, uncharacteristically feeling a bit embarrassed to be so straightforward. But this is Captain America, after all, and it just seems wrong to say something like that to him. Even though Peter really, really wants Steve to fuck him. Apparently so does Steve, because his eyes darken even more and he surges up to press his mouth to Peter’s. Peter can taste himself on Steve’s tongue, and he loses himself in the kiss for a moment.

“On the bed,” Steve says, giving Peter a shove in that direction. Peter moves quickly, shedding the rest of his clothing and laying back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He raises an eyebrow at Steve, who is still standing at the foot of the bed fully clothed and staring at Peter. His jeans look painfully tight, erection straining at the fabric in a way that has to hurt. Then he’s moving, clothes being thrown off in all directions, and Peter barely has a moment to think ‘wow those really are some muscles’ before Steve’s body is covering his.

Peter reaches over and fiddles with the bedside table drawer as Steve trails kisses along his neck. Thank god, Steve is just like any other man and he has a bottle of lotion and some condoms in the drawer. The package of condoms hasn’t actually been opened yet, but even so. He tears open the package to grab one, and then throws the rest onto the floor. He holds it up between two fingers and grins at Steve.

“Roll over.” There’s a touch of the Captain America command in Steve’s voice, and who would have known that Steve would be so demanding in bed?

Not that Peter is complaining, and he hastens to do as Steve says. He tenses in anticipation at the sound of the lotion bottle opening, and then long fingers are brushing gently over his entrance and slowly, so slowly, pushing in. Steve is thorough; you could certainly say that about him. By the time he‘s up to three fingers, Peter is gasping into the pillow and pushing back against him. He needs more, but Steve seems to enjoy teasing him, moving his fingers slowly in and out of Peter’s body and grazing occasionally over Peter’s prostate. There’s only so much a man can take, though.

“Dammit Steve, just fuck me already, I can handle it.”

The fingers vanish, and for one brief second Peter wonders if Steve is going to leave, and then he feels something much bigger than fingers pressing into him. He forces himself to breathe and relax into it, trying to keep his muscles from tensing up. It hurts for a moment, but eventually the pain fades and before he knows it Steve is inside of him. He thrust back, urging Steve to move, and then Steve is fucking him properly and Peter forgets how to think because all he cares about is the feeling of Steve’s cock inside him and Steve’s strong arms holding him up, and god, he’s being fucked by Captain America. Blindly he reaches down and circles a hand around his own cock. It isn’t going to take long. He brings himself off quickly, listening to the grunts coming from behind him and the obscene sound of flesh slapping together every time Steve thrusts into him. Then Steve shifts and his angle changes so he’s hitting Peter’s prostate every time, and with a loud gasp and a twist of his wrist Peter is coming all over the sheets under him. A moment later he feels Steve jerk against him, and then a heavy weight is collapsing on his back.

Peter gives him about a minute to recover and then shoves him off. Steve is really damned heavy. Peter should probably be going, heading back to the guest quarters he’s staying in, but he’s tired and boneless and he does not want to move anytime soon. He can hear Steve moving around next to him, and then a warm duvet us being drawn up over him and he feels Steve settle against his back. He supposes that answers that question, then. Sure, Peter doubts this was going anywhere – he has a galaxy to defend, and Steve can’t exactly just up and leave Earth. But for now he’s going to enjoy this without overanalyzing it. He shuts his eyes and lets Steve’s slow, even breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
